Forum:Weapon Problem D: !
Which Weapon/Setup Do You Think i Should Get ? My current setup is: Airborne (Maxed to my Liking: Jump, Speed, Shielding, Targeting) Rocket Launcher (Maxed except for Zoom) Anti-Matter Jet ( Everything is at the third upgrade ) Vaporizer (Set to my liking) What i'm thinking about buying is: Menacer Pro (It seems amazing when i play against people with it) Hurricane Pro (It does head shots and is pretty powerful) Mag-Rail Pro (This weapon is just beast.) I generally want an accurate weapon such as Mag-Rail Pro. I'm pretty decent with headshots. But i'm not sure if this is good with my airborne. So i thought about Hurricane Pro. It seemed like a nice weapon with my setup having my Rocket Launcher as the second weapon. But then I saw the Menacer Pro and it kept owning me everytime. So i was thinking about have the Menacer Pro with my Vaporizer. I need help on which weapon to pick (only one). I spend most of my time in the air and aim at their upper torso, or if i'm using an A.R. or Mag-Rail i constantly aim with their heads. Help =]RawrFull 23:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You might want to get Hellfire or Menacer, cos you don't get to aim much in the air, plus it's way easier to aim w/ Hellfire from above and with Menacer you can actually plant the bursts around the person while in air. Scarface.Shifter 04:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm, What do you think I should do if i were to change my armour to Albatross? Do you think My Rocket Launcher and A Pro Hurricane do good ? RawrFull 23:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) with Albatross get Mag Rail/Ripper. whichever one you prefer. Scarface.Shifter 23:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Er, Why not the hurricane o.o? Is it just too in-accurate enough or when i'm long jumping around maps with my albatross :| ? RawrFull 23:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hurricane is only good with a fast armour, because you can run up to the person, kill them, collect the creds, and run away (hurricane is a close combat weapon) Bondzox 23:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I've found that menacer is deadly against close-range people like hurricane users. Its quick rate of fire and knockback can kill them before they get near you. So against menacer I try to headshot with ripper/mag-rail or i try to hit them with splash from the hellfire while hiding from the bursts. annoyingly you can't sidestep the menacer the way you can the vaporizer because you just run back into the bursts, so you have to circle strafe if possible. If your in a small hallway theres no room to dodge and if your in the open you might be vulnerable to other opponents. I like the menacer, but I have an annoying habit of running to collect a kill and killing myself with the leftover bursts :3. Jobriq 01:56, May 11, 2010(UTC) I liked the old days when everyone used the vaporizer... What happened? It seems like no one uses it anymore... Bondzox 02:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The pre-nerf version of the vaporizer could have been considered to be the first of the Pro Series level of Arsenal Weaponry. Compared to the damage output of the Pro Series, it's no wonder that people don't use it, the nerfed version just can't keep up. I only use my vaporizer for Co-Op now, and the original version was what got me above 8500 skill - that and the Plasma Cannon. Anybody remember that? 17:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Pre-nerf?.... are you implying they made the vaporizer weaker? when wasa that? lol I bought the mag-rail pro. I'm definitely winning more matches now but the menacer seems more fun lol Jobriq 18:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Looks like i'm going for Albatross, Mag-Rail Pro, Rocket Launcher (Will be Menacer next once i'm done setting my self up) Thanks for all your help xD! RawrFull 23:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) So what, they will leave the vaporizer in the dust? that stinks...Bondzox 23:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC)